Will Meddle For Porn
by NykGrimm
Summary: Alice has a thing for gay sex, so when her brother-in-law Jasper comes into contact with her older brother Edward she can just imagine the possibilities. Now if only the boys would just cooperate... Warning: may include overworked college students, sexy Russian badasses, and gay obsessed sisters No vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Will Meddle For Porn

* * *

Wisps of blonde hair drifted about, capturing the attention of many a man stuck waiting in the receiving area of the airport, all but one more than disappointed at the glint of a ring on that special finger. The blonde, however, waited impatiently against the counter next to her fidgeting mountain of a husband. The plane had landed what seemed like hours ago and yet not a single soul was to be seen emerging from the gray, plastic walls of the docking station walkway. Frustrated to no end, the young and beautiful Rosalie let out a huff of air, ready to give the attendants a piece of her mind when an elderly woman hobbled around the corner.

Dropping her shoulders in relief, both she and her burly man Emmett let the thought _finally _breeze through their minds as passenger by passenger the plane from Moscow was at last emptied. Among the multitudinous fliers, and one of the last to exit the mechanical beast, was the one she called brother.

But a year younger, Jasper was no less handsome with his somewhat long blonde curls mussed about due to tossing about on an uncomfortable flight. Long, lean arms stretched high above him in an attempt to undo the knots created by cramped seats before rubbing his big brown eyes and settling in his pockets. Impossible though it seemed, he appeared to have grown leaner in the past few years, despite the rigorous training he had been through as part of the Spetsnaz.

He was immediately pulled into a welcoming hug and thoroughly inspected precedent to being properly introduced to his little sister's 'other half'. Hands were shaken as pleasantries were exchanged and Rosalie began to ramble about not only her new husband, but her new in-laws as well once they set about their walk to the car. Emmett managed to get a word in every now and then as Jasper listened silently, patiently to the myriad of stories the two had to tell. The car ride home was much the same and he was more than content to gaze out the window, into the passing streets of his old town Forks. It's weather was quite similar to the large city of Moscow, sans the considerable amount of rain.

Quite surprised was he by the long driveway leading up to a very sizable...could you even call it a house anymore? Whatever it was he was quite impressed with both the sheer size and beauty of the place. It was nice to know that even in coming back to the states, not all of the greenery had been reduced to concrete and dirt. In fact, he found himself surrounded by a nice patch of lush forestry.

Grabbing the one bag he had brought back with him, he pushed open the car door and took a moment to absorb everything, breathe in the crisp air of the forest that surrounded him. His trance was only broken when he heard his name called, his captivating sister motioning for him to follow, and with a heavy, tired sigh he obeyed.

Inside was much more spacious than he could have ever thought, and a hell of a lot cleaner than any place he had stayed in during his trip to Russia. The deep woods and earthy colors made it rather cozy, homey even. Glancing down at his shoes he decided it would be rather rude to walk all over their floors with them considering the muddy condition they were in, so he left them by the front door before stepping in.

Met with numerous unfamiliar faces, he found himself feeling rather uncomfortable. The older looking couple, though nowhere near 'old', were obviously the owners of the house and in all likelihood his new mother and father in-law. Emmett he had already been introduced to and the little pixie-like lady was practically shaking with excitement, her face looked ready to burst her smile was so big. She was a good foot and a half shorter than everyone else, at least, and it seemed impossible to fit so much excitement into such a small young woman.

Rosalie proudly introduced her infamous brother Jasper to her, their new family. Their real family had passed when they were much younger and it had always just been the two of them, so he was glad to see she finally had more than just him to be there and support her.

Other introductions were made as Carlisle, a doctor, and Esmé, a home designer, welcomed him with open arms, indicating that quite a bit had been said about him. Alice was more than happy to introduce herself as she pranced over to him, arms wrapped eagerly around his waist as she rambled (rather quickly) about all the things she'd heard and hoped to learn about him. Being the loner that he was, he fought the urge to just shove her away, thought it didn't go unnoticed by most. It took a few tries to finally get her to back off, but she finally settled down enough for her parents to invite him to stay for dinner, to which his sister replied for him.

Alice, bouncing around enthusiastically, pulled his bag from his grasp as he was led into the kitchen. The very high end, very...shiny kitchen. Pushed into a seat, Rosalie got straight to the point, "So where do you plan on staying now that you're back? I hear most places are taken up by all the new college kids."

The rest of the family seemed pretty interested in knowing the answer to that question too as several of them perked up. "My apartment," was the short, sweet reply.

"You still have that dinky old place?" was the somewhat snippy response, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the thought of it. "I thought you got rid of that dump when you went to train off in Russia for three years. How did you even manage to keep paying for it from so far away?"

A shrug was the only response she got as he rubbed at the knots in the back of his neck. Too many cramped spaces for too long, he thought to himself as he rolled his neck and shoulders. As his joints cracked and snapped with no amount of silence, his sister gave him a disturbed look at the sound. "The least you could do is take of that rancid jacket of yours," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Immediately Alice jumped up to take it from a very hesitant Jasper. There was a long pause before he shrugged it off, his wife beater revealing a bit more than most in the room were ready for. Scars, both large and small, deep and superficial, lined his back, chest and arms in varying patterns. Several bruises, though still in the process of healing, were quite visible in their sickening greens and purples.

Being the doctor that he was, Carlisle's interest had definitely been piqued. "What kind of training did you say he'd gone for?" he asked Rosalie, eyes never leaving the brutally disfigured skin.

"Some Russian something or other," she said, rolling her wrist in disinterest.

"Spetsnaz," Jasper corrected. Confused and shocked looks filled the room as he folded his arms and sunk into his chair, staring at the edge of the table in discomfort. He'd always hated when attention was focused solely on him, and he'd gotten enough of an earful about his choices from his sister before he'd left.

"Why on earth you ever decided to throw away three years of your life I will never understand," Rosalie replied spitefully, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair defiantly.

"Rose," Emmett said disbelievingly as Jasper muttered something under his breath at her in Russian. Rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, more than half of the Cullen family gave him apologetic looks, all of which were shrugged away. He'd lived with her all his life, he knew how...difficult she could be. If anything he felt worse for them, especially Emmett.

Drying his hands and tossing the towel to the side, Carlisle stepped up behind his chair, leaning in close to get a better look at the puckered and bruised skin. "May I?"

With a glance behind him and a moment of hesitated silence, the blonde soldier shrugged his consent. He sat still as a rock as gentle hands poked and prodded scars and could tell when he'd found healed bones as he massaged a little harder along the break line. Alice filled the air with her many questions in order occupy the silence. Most of them went unanswered as Esmé chuckled, telling her exuberant daughter to slow down and breathe.

"I don't think she knows how," Rosalie grumbled in reply, which only spurred Alice's immature nature, meaning she stuck her tongue out at her sister in-law. A scowl was her only response as bowls and plates began to make their way to the table.

Resting her hand on her husband's back, she urged Carlisle to sit down and quit bothering their guest. With a genuine thanks, the doctor took his seat as the rest of the table was set and food platters were passed around. Their usual dinner table conversation started up and Jasper only watched in silence, filling his plate with no more than anyone else. It seemed as comfortable and lighthearted as the small house he'd stayed in for the past two years, except with much less drinking.

Alice continually attempted to pry into the mystery that was Rosalie's infamous brother Jasper. It was one thing to hear about someone, it was something completely different to hear it from the person themselves and really get to know them. She was also by that point convinced that both he and her beloved brother Edward would get along marvelously.

When dessert came out he found that both he and Emmett had been given rather generous helpings of whatever cake had been made. Not that he was complaining, he'd learned to take in a lot of food during training, but he'd refused to seem rude, the wink he'd received from his mother in-law easing him some. Which didn't last long when she suggested he stay with them.

"We have more than plenty of room," she explained. "And I know I'm not the only one that would like to get to know the brother Rosalie speaks so highly of. Besides, we're family now," she said, soft smile adorning her features as she rested her hand on his arm reassuringly. He wasn't given much of a choice when everyone else chimed in agreement, and he had a feeling that once they, Alice especially, had decided on something, there was no arguing.

Sighing in defeat, he found himself being half dragged up the stairs by the small pixie. She pointed out each bedroom on the first floor, Carlisle and Esmé's at one end of the hall with a study followed by Rosalie and Emmett's with a spare bathroom at the other end, a couple spare bedrooms in between. Another floor up was Alice's room along with a library, another spare bathroom, and a 'studio' the young pixie used for all of her artsy projects. And of course another couple spare bedrooms. Jasper vaguely found himself wondering why in the hell any family would need that many rooms short of having enough people to fill them.

Leading him to one of the spare rooms, she opened the door to the same room she'd dropped his bag off in. Sparse in furniture there was only a queen sized bed, a somewhat large dresser, a desk, a bookshelf and a rather unnecessary TV for an empty room. Much like the rest of the house, it was done up with deep woods and earthy colors.

"Cпасибо," he managed as he continued to take in just where he'd be staying. When he was met with nothing more than an blank stare, he repeated, "Thank you."

Another large smile spreading across her small features, she pulled him into another bone crushing hug, unable to ignore just how...soft and handsome he'd looked. Reminding him where the bathroom was, she pointed him towards the towels before dragging them both back downstairs and into the living room. With everyone gathered around a much larger television, she found them both seats as some movie or other began.

As the movie continued on and their family joked and commented with each other, he found himself subconsciously letting the smallest of smiles creep onto his face. Again struck by the softness of his face, Alice found herself trying not to giggle, thinking about how much her new brother in-law was her own brother's type. Being the fanatic that she was, she couldn't help but imagine all of the interesting things that could happen, and made it her mission to find out as much about this man as she could. Most importantly whether or not he happened to prefer the company of men.

That thought in mind, she couldn't help but skip excitedly back to her room, followed soon after by the rest of her family. Managing to find the room he'd been given without much trouble, Jasper sat tentatively on the edge of his bed, running his hands over the smooth silk of the sheets. Tired and worn from not only his trip, but the interaction with his new family, he lay back in an attempt to get some real sleep.

Only a couple hours later he found himself laying wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He'd forgotten how bad the time difference was and couldn't seem to get back to bed. Sitting up, he scrubbed his hands over his face and looked out the window. With no hope of sleep in the near future he rummaged through his bag, pulling out his phone and dialing a familiar and somewhat comforting number.

Within a couple rings the phone was answered by a deep, graveling voice. In the hopes that he wasn't interrupting anything, he replied with his name, to which his close friend Artyom was most excited about. The sound of rustling was heard over the phone as his big, burly friend went to find their much smaller, levelheaded companion Alina. The three of them had grown close having shared a house with several others while training or studying depending on the person. As close as he had grown with the others in that house, he had formed a particularly close bond with these two.

Explaining that sleep had long since escaped him, his friends sent their sympathies and were more than happy to entertain him in the wee hours of the morning of Washington. They had quite a few questions which he was more than happy to answer, most of which were about his new family and the beautifully bitchy sister they had come to know so well through Jasper's many stories. He was quite curious about how things had been since he'd left as well.

Hours passed and as it got late, the blonde soldier finally decided he should let them go, but not without promising them to keep in touch as often as possible. With his phone battery just about shot and the moon beginning to disappear, he set the phone to charge and grabbed up his sweatpants. Running always seemed to wear him out as he learned back in Russia, maybe it would here too.

Slipping on his pants, he tossed his shirt aside and as quietly as possible slipped through the front door and into the thick forest surrounding what could possibly be his new home. With no clear idea of how long or far he'd run, he was about to turn back when he spotted what he thought was a clearing. Pushing himself just the little bit further, he found it was indeed a clearing, and quite breathtaking in the morning sunrise.

Laying on his back in the middle of the wide open space, he let himself catch his breath, enjoying the solitude away from his new family. Generous and kind as they were, it was still all a bit much what with them still being complete strangers. It had been much the same way when he had moved not just to Moscow, but into the home he'd shared with Artyom and Alina one year later.

But not wanting anyone to worry and with the sun finally peeking up over hills and mountains, he pushed himself up and back in the direction he'd come. When he could finally see the forest opening back up and revealing the gravel covered 'driveway', he heard the sound of a car coming to a halt and vaguely wondered if anyone had left while he'd been away.

Coming back up around the front of the house, he found someone bent into the trunk of a car, tossing bags over their shoulders and onto the ground. Once all of them had been pulled out and the trunk was closed, he found himself staring at a red head, maybe only an inch shorter than himself. A pair of glasses hung crooked on his face as he tried to pick up all of his bags at once. He scoffed at the idea but almost couldn't bring himself to look away from the very gorgeous face hidden behind his huge frames.

Never having stopped his routine, the young man glanced up to see a very handsome, very shirtless, Jasper. He couldn't keep himself from staring for so many reasons, not the least of which were how attractive he was and how scarred. When he got a look at what he could only assume were buns of steel, he found himself shifting around in order to conceal some rather embarrassing reactions. And when the newcomer made his way inside the house he almost couldn't get over his shock.

Shaking himself back into reality, Edward picked up his bags and headed inside to set them all down. Jasper on the other hand, found himself wondering who this attractive latecomer was as he fetched a towel and made his way to the bathroom. After such a long run out in the dirt and trees, he was definitely going to need a shower.

The hot water felt nice, but as soon as he had scrubbed the dirt and sweat off of himself he turned the temperature down to cool off. Turning the water off before his fingers could turn blue, he quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, grateful for at least that much. More than once they'd run out of towels in his Russian home and more than once he'd forgotten to take clothes into the bathroom with him. Thanks to that he had less of a problem running around naked...not necessarily a good thing.

Picking up his dirty clothes, he headed down the hall and back to his room, pausing when a very red faced, very happy Alice caught his attention. As much as she wouldn't mind running her own fingers over the long, lean muscles, she enjoyed the idea of hr brother doing the same thing much more. Oh, was her fiction site going to love this.

The look on her thoughtful little face was already starting to make Jasper uncomfortable but he couldn't quite figure out why, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to know what was going on inside that tiny little head of hers.

Just as he reaches for the knob of his door, they can both hear Esmé call for breakfast and such a high to introduce her brother in-law to Edward, she wasted no time in gripping his arm and rushing them both down to the kitchen. He found himself suddenly more grateful for the fact that he had a towel, not for his sake, but for theirs.

As soon as she came barreling into the kitchen, a somewhat confused soldier behind her, Rosalie looked up from her coffee and practically choked on it. There was only so much of her brother she ever needed to see, and at the sound of her suffocation, everyone else looks to see what the problem is, only to hear several groans.

"Jesus, Alice," Emmett called, shielding his eyes. He too only ever needed to see so much of his brother in-law. "You could have at least let him get dressed."

Ignoring that comment completely she glanced around for her brother. When she didn't see him, "Where-" she began, only to find him dumbstruck in the entryway to the kitchen. "There you are!" Again Jasper is tugged along in confusion the short distance to the young man he had seen not too long ago out in front of the house. "I have someone for you to meet!"

Managing to shake himself out of his stupor, Edward asked, "Why is he naked?" Not that he minded in the least, but he had to force himself to look at his sister when he asked the question, as much as he didn't want to.

"I'm assuming he was showering," she replied blithely. "This," she pulled the soldier in front of her, "Is my brother Edward. And this is the infamous Jasper we have heard so much about! He's Spetsnuts!"

"Did I have to meet him naked?" he asked, confusion written across his face at that last comment. He could only assume she was talking about something else completely. She never was good with languages.

"Yes," was her only reply as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Great, can he go get dressed now?" Rosalie asked, still shielding her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. Before she could even finish the blond was trying to squeeze by the very bookish Edward who almost didn't want to make way for him.

As soon as he was up the stairs and out of view, the red head took a look around and asked, "Anyone care to explain 'Spetsnuts' to me?" Carlisle couldn't bite back a chuckle as he corrected Spetsnaz. Suddenly it all made much more sense, and suddenly he had much more respect for his new brother in-law and the scars he bore.

"It really is perfect timing," Emsé chimed in. "He's just returned from Russia and you've come home to take that well deserved break from your studies. Everyone's finally here." There was nothing but heartfelt agreement as Jasper made his way back into the kitchen for breakfast. This time, fully clothed in an old t-shirt and some old, torn up jeans.

* * *

Spetsnaz are Russian Special Forces for those that don't know.

Thanks to RedFaerie for all of her glorious help.


	2. Chapter 2

Will Meddle For Porn

* * *

_Any apology he had died in his throat as he looked up to find Edward, in all his glory, smiling down at him. He was always so much more handsome up close, the smell of ink, paper and something all his own overriding Jasper's senses. Feeling once again like the awkward teenager he had once been, he could feel his face heat as he shifted to find a more comfortable position, the stare of his obsession doing nothing to help. _

_A small smirk played across the red head's lips as he quietly spoke. "The library's closing."_

_Finally managing to stutter an apology, closing his book and standing to put it away. When he found himself face to face with the man of his dreams, he froze in shock, marveling at how close they were. The other's smirk widened as he leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear, reaching to take the book,"Let me help you with that."_

_Shivering at the feeling of hot breath against his skin, he found himself biting back a moan, pants suddenly too tight as a hand slid over his own for the object he was holding. A huge part of him didn't want to let go but a nip to his ear had him gasping and dropping the hardcover in favor of the small table behind him as his knees went weak. _

_Nimble fingers caught the forgotten pages, placing them on the same table as he trapped his gorgeous blonde between him and the hard wood, pun intended. Pressing their bodies together he continued to nip and kiss down the smooth skin of Jasper's neck, "I've seen the way you look at me, the way you look at my ass when you think I'm not looking," he mumbled, earning a strangled moan as he grinds their hips together. "When I tug at my hair," again. "When I bite my lip," he punctuates the last part with a bite to the blonde's self bruised lips. _

_He chuckled when he found himself cut off by that same pair, eagerly, effortlessly deepening the kiss as shaking fingers buried themselves into his hair, grabbing hold for dear life. His own hands found purchase against slim hip, pulling them as close as possible before one hand finds the hem of the other's shirt. Finding it's way underneath the loose fabric, he can't help but tease the skin he finds, skimming higher until he finds a nipple to tweak and play with; pulling a groan from the body beneath him as Jasper drags himself away from the kiss for air. _

_Lifting the blonde onto the table, he wastes no time in busying his mouth with any skin he could find under that too large shirt as his free hand toys with the button on the jeans blocking his way. As the body beneath him shudders, he tugs on the pants and manages to get them out of his way as he travels lower and lower, teasing his way across anything and everything he can reach. Gasps and moans spurring him on he slides his hands down and back up lean legs as he mouths Jasper's throbbing erection through his boxers. _

_A muttered curse slips through swollen lips, head tossed back as he bucks his hips into the heat of Edward's mouth, gripping the table tighter. At the feeling of his boxers leaving him, he glances back down, face burning bright red at the sound of a whispered, "Oh god, so hot..." Green eyes glanced back up at him, winked and a moment later he found himself clasping a hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence himself, the wet heat of the red head's mouth-_

The word window was quickly minimized at the sound of a knock at the door, Alice granting her visitor entrance. A moment later her mother poked her head in wanting to know if her daughter wanted to go out on a trip for her brother in-law. Excitement bubbled up inside of her as a big grin took it's place. "Gimme a minute to shut down my computer and get ready. I'll be right there," she rambled o quickly, already turning back to her computer to save her document.

A small laugh escapes Esmé as she closes the door and heads off to find everyone else. Rosalie seemed more than happy to spend a day with her brother and even Emmett wasn't opposed to the idea of getting out and about. Edward mentioned something about stopping by a book store but she had yet to see her brand new son in-law anywhere and it didn't seem like anyone else had seen him either.

Downstairs checked, she headed up to peek into some of the guest rooms and bathrooms. Still unable to find him she meanders into the library and hears a small shuffling at the other end of the room. Half sitting half laying on the last bookshelf facing the huge window was her sleeping son in-law, book cracked open by the thumb of his right hand.

Small smile gracing her features, she leaned down and gently shook his arm. Apologizing for waking him she told him he could sleep in the car but they were going to take him into Seattle for a little welcome home type trip.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and brushing blonde curls out of his face, he stretched and told her he would meet them downstairs in a moment. Gently closing the book and placing it back in it's spot, he found that Esmé hadn't been the only one in the library and took a moment to really get a look at his brother in-law. Copper hair stuck up in every direction, the sunlight glinting off the hints of golden blonde and brown. His shirt was a little big leaving much to his imagination but his jeans were definitely hugging him in all the right places, places he would much rather cover with his hands.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he made his way for the door, smoothing down his t-shirt and brushing the dust off of his pants. The motion didn't go unnoticed as Edward found himself watching the way the shirt hugged his form, muscles moving underneath as the jeans were tossed around, showing him nowhere near enough. Wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch bare skin, he found himself having to adjust his dick into the waistband of his pants to keep mortification levels low. Finally putting the books from one of his many bags away, he made his own way downstairs.

When everybody was finally gathered by the front door, they tried to figure out seating arrangements. Alice didn't waste a moment in deciding that she would take her favorite brother and the soldier while Rosalie and Emmett could ride with their parents. Rosalie was about to complain when Emmett beat her to the punch, thinking it was a fine plan.

In all actuality he knew that if he got stuck in a car with both Rosalie _and _Alice he would spend all day stuck in clothing stores. At least with one of them gone and the parents around he'd have a chance of doing something at least halfway decent.

Jasper is quickly dragged to some sort of compact sports car, which had him concerned they wouldn't all fit. The red head couldn't help but laugh at the slightly shocked, slightly confused look on his face as he followed behind them, crawling into the back seat so the guest could get the best seat. Ok, so he was really trying to be as far away from Alice and her interrogations as possible.

And true to her personality, the minute everybody was settled in, she was spouting questions off left and right. Faux concern written across his face, Jasper glanced back at his brother in-law and asked with a straight face, "How does she breathe?"

Trying to keep the lighthearted seriousness going, with an attempted straight face he replied, "I'm not entirely sure she does. Of course the lack of oxygen would explain a lot."

An outburst of protest from Alice has Edward laughing and Jasper trying to hold it back, shaking in the process. Playfully smacking the soldier's shoulder she's met with what she assumes to be Russian apologies. Her brother, on the other hand, is finding himself having to adjust again, the way the dialect rolled off the blonde's tongue running straight through him.

Her brother's shifting around in the back seat didn't go unnoticed by the little pixie. Rejoicing in the fact that she'd been right about Jasper being her brother's type, she found herself still lost as to what kind of company the blonde preferred. In an attempt to be polite she asks, "So Jasper, you got a girlfriend?"

At first she only receives the quirk of an eyebrow and she sends him waiting glances. Finally he shakes his head and she immediately follows, "Boyfriend?" Again he shakes his head but there's no clear indication as to which he prefers. "Whatever the hermaphrodite equivalent is?" He couldn't help but chuckle at that, "No. No one."

Pouting at the lack of information, she quickly gives up beating around the bush. "So then which _do_ you prefer?"

"Am I about to be set up?"

"No." _Depends on your answer, _she thinks to herself.

"Men."

"Really?" her smile widens across her face. Her mind starts working a mile a minute, imagining all the ways she could push them together, hundreds of stories running through her head. The fiction site she'd been running for the past couple years would practically be running itself the next few months with the way things were going.

For years she'd run a blog about not just her life, but her gorgeous family and all of the (mostly gay) fantasies she had milling about inside her twisted little 'd gathered a larger crowd than expected when she first started up the blog. It had initially been a way to vent the more trivial annoyances of her everyday life when one day she had hit it off with a follower. The more the two of them talked, the more they found they had in common, including the love of gay porn, and the more they talked about the issue, the more people it attracted to the blog. Soon it had become a place for fanatical stories of the gay persuasion. Though many came to post and help each other with their writings, most came to hear the stories from the wild imaginings of Alice. And now that her new Adonis-esque, gay brother in-law had come to stay with them, she couldn't seem to keep a lid on her rather persistent fantasies.

Excitement welling up inside of her, she glanced back at her brother through the rear view mirror, "What about you? You manage to find anybody in the Asian-filled medical pool yet?"

Rolling his eyes, her brother just flips her the bird.

When they finally made it into town, the first place Alice stopped was a nice little clothing store, deciding she wasn't going to let her gorgeous brother in-law continue to walk around in his old, worn clothing. And for the next couple hours both men are dragged through several clothing shops as Jasper is shoved into quite a few different outfits and the red head spends his time trying not to drool. By the end of it he was pretty sure he had more clothes than he could ever need and Edward was once again shifting things in his pants.

Thoroughly satisfied with her purchases, Alice takes them all to meet up with the rest of the family at a local restaurant. As usual, heads turn as the Cullens make their way to a table, whispers floating around about the good looking family and the hot new addition.

As conversation starts up, Emmett can't help but laugh at the sulking look on his brother's face when he finds out that their sister had them running around shopping. Rosalie comments that her brother looks quite a bit better out of his supposed rags as the blonde flipped her off.

With a couple hours of sunlight still left, everyone began making plans; Emmett and Carlisle would be headed to the bar while Esmé, Alice and Rosalie were headed for the theatre. Edward said something about a book store and Jasper was more than happy to join him on his trip. The little pixie mentally rooted and was pleasantly surprised she wouldn't have to do any pushing. And with the bill paid, everyone agreed to meet back up about eight and set off on their individual trips.

Conversation was sparse between the red head and the soldier on the walk to the small book shop, but the minute they stepped through the door, any awkwardness was forgotten as they both took off into the cramped rows of books. Neither of them could help the smiles that broke across their faces as the ended up almost knocking each other over in one of the fiction rows. In an attempt to squeeze by each other, they ended up pressed close together, heat building between them before they finally made it by.

Both stealing glances when they could swear the other wasn't looking. Edward in particular couldn't help but stare when the blonde would bend down to look along the bottom row, watching the way the muscles in his back, legs and ass moved when he would shift to get a better look. He could swear his glasses would start fogging up any moment and for the umpteenth time that day he found himself adjusting the party in his pants.

Jasper on the other hand, found it rather difficult not to just reach out and snatch those glasses off the red head's gorgeous face. The big black rims framed his dazzling green eyes perfectly, he could definitely pull them off without going full nerdy; but he wanted nothing more than to see those emerald greens with no obstructions, pull him close and devour those beautiful lips. Some part of him wondered what would happen if he stole them and wore them himself.

Several fantasies and books later, they each walked out with a small bag of purchases. Conversation was smoother now as they shared reviews, favorites and recommendations. Their talk took many turns on their way back, from books to movies to music and would only continue on during their ride home.

Alice was more than happy to shut her mouth and just listen. This was just giving her more and more material for when she could finally sit back down at her computer. She'd have to finish her library fantasy for sure, especially now that she knew that was a huge part of both their lives. But there was just so much spinning around inside her head. Hell she could even use some of it for her artwork.

Not that either of her subjects knew anything about any of it. Oh she would definitely be updating tonight.

In her eagerness she got them home faster than usual, bid them a quick goodnight, and booked it up to her room, leaving the two of them in confusion. Shrugging it off, they followed her in at a much more normal pace, discussion continuing as they made their way up the stairs. Both were surprised to find that the soldier inhabited the room next to the red head's. Jasper just chuckled and bid him, "Спокойной ночи."

When he was met with a questioning brow, he just smirked and closed the door after him. Meanwhile Edward was both confused by the statement and turned on by the way it had rolled of the blonde's tongue. He found himself wondering what the man would sound like in bed, voice husky with lust, the guttural dialect spilling through his lips. Before he could embarrass himself in front of everybody he quickly slipped into his room; leaning against the closed door, he couldn't help but let out a low groan at the thought, glad he was finally in the privacy of his own room as he glanced down at the problem in his pants.

The soldier wasn't fairing much better in his own room as he stripped down to his underwear and plopped down on the bed. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to keep from humiliating himself today, especially when he was stuck in such a small space with the gorgeous student. How he was ever going to survive this he had no idea.

* * *

Спокойной ночи is goodnight.


End file.
